Addie (film)
Addie is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation as their second collaborative project following 2014's Archot. It is a spin-off of the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, in which Addie McCallister appeared as a supporting character. The film was written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, and stars the voice of Tati Gabrielle as the titular role, along with Josh Peck, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, Bobby Cannavale, Jason Genao (in his voice-acting debut), Anthony Anderson, Steve Zahn, Sam Elliott, Katherine Heigl, and Georgia Engel. In the film, an orphanage owner (Sam Elliott) tells a story about Addie McCallister, who goes on an adventure with Harold Penn, and also save a young magician's apprentice named Nicholas from an evil spirit's influence. Deep within a place called the Forest of Feelings, Addie, Harold, and their friends soon meet another group of creatures, the Forest of Feelings animals. Addie had its initial world premiere in Washington D.C. on February 12, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 1, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. In contrast to its predecessor, this film received generally positive reviews from critics, with most calling it "an improvement over The Emoji Movie" while also praising the animation, humor, screenplay, and Gabrielle's performance. It has grossed $725 million worldwide against a budget of $150 million, becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2019 so far. A sequel, titled Addie 2, was announced and is scheduled to be released on May 27, 2022. In addition, plans for a television series and prequel film are also announced. Plot The Cherrywoods are a middle-aged group who run an orphanage. Mr. Cherrywood tells the orphans a story about a girl named Addie McCallister where she goes on an Adventure. In the story, Friend Bear and Secret Bear travel looking for people to cheer up. They meet Addie and Harold, two lonely orphaned teens, who lost their parents in a car accident. Friend Bear and Secret Bear introduce themselves and remind the teens of their ambitions, but neither of them are interested. At an amusement park, Loonk spots a magician's apprentice named Nicholas. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, the "Great Fettucini", Nicholas finds an old book with a diary-style lock. When he unlocks it, an evil spirit appears as a woman's face, and starts corrupting him. With his help, it lays waste to the park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Back at Creature-a-Lot, some of the others are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send any bear to Earth and back. The two Care Bear cubs belonging to Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs, interfere with it and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors: Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Addie, and Harold. The bears introduce themselves to the teens, and give them a tour of their home. Loonk returns on his now out of control Rainbow Roller just before a "Cloud Quake" caused by the spirit, which ruins Creature-a-Lot. He informs the others of Nicholas' troubles on Earth. Using the Rainbow Rescue Beam, he sends Addie and Harold to the park, along with Friend Bear and Secret Bear. They end up in the Forest of Feelings when the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river, the rest of the bears begin searching for them aboard a cloud ship called the Cloud Clipper, leaving behind Good Luck Bear, Boon, Grams Bear and the cubs in Creature-a-Lot. Within the Forest, the teens and their friends are introduced to Brave Heart Lion and Playful Heart Monkey, two of the Creature Cousins. Later on, the others discover more of these creatures, among them Cozy Heart Penguin, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Bright Heart Raccoon. During their stay, the spirit attacks them in several disguises: a spearfish, tree, and eagle. After the creaturess and their Cousins defeat it, they venture back to Earth to save Nicholas from its influence. At the park, Nicholas obtains the ingredients for his spell against the teens and the creatures. After he casts it, the creatures and company engage in a long battle. The creatures shoot beams of bright light on him, forming their "Stare"; the Cousins help with their "Call" – Good Luck Bear and Boon arriving in time to help after fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. As the creatures' power drains away, Nicholas and the spirit briefly regain control. After Addie and Harold assist him, he finally realizes his misdeeds. With Secret Bear's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. He thanks the group and reunites with Fettucini, while Loonk inducts the cousins into the Creature Family, and Addie and Harold find new parents who take them to one of Nicholas' shows. As Mr. Cherrywood finishes his story, it is revealed that he is actually Nicholas and that his wife is actually Addie (though neither mentions what became of Jason). Loonk, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to Creature-a-Lot in his Cloudmobile. Cast * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister * Josh Peck as Harold Penn * Minnie Driver as Friend Bear * Stanley Tucci as Secret Bear * Bobby Cannavale as Brave Heart Lion * Jason Genao as Nicholas * Anthony Anderson as Loonk * Steve Zahn as Boon * Sam Elliott as Mr. Cherrywood * Katherine Heigl as Mrs. Cherrywood * Kylie Jenner as Good Luck Bear * Scott Caan as Playful Heart Monkey * Bella Thorne as Cozy Heart Penguin * Vanessa Morgan as Lotsa Heart Monkey * Leondaro DiCaprio as Swift Hear Rabbit * Josh Brolin as Bright Heart Racoon * John C. Reilly as The Great Fettucini * Georgia Engel as Book Face Additional Voices * Stephen Apostolina * Holly J. Barrett * Jim Cummings * Brian T. Delaney * Robin Atkin Downes * Giselle Eisenberg * Eddie Frierson * Jessica Gee-George * Jackie Gonneau * Danielle Judovits * Lex Lang * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Max Mittelman * Heidi Brook Myers * Constance Parng * Michelle Ruff * Keith Silverstein * Dennis Singletary * Kirk Thornton * Marcelo Tubert * Kari Wahlgren * Lisa Wilhoit * Debra Wilson * Matthew Wolf * ViviAnn Yee Production Development Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Katherine Heigl, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, John C. Reilly, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. On December 12, 2018, along with the release of the second official trailer, Sony confirmed the full cast for the film, with Reilly, Elliott, and Marsden revealed to be voicing Fettucini and Mr. Cherrywood, respectively. Additionally newer characters were introduced with Anthony Anderson being revealed to be voicing the character Loonk, as well as Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao with the latter having his debut voice-acting role. Animation The film's animation was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie and other Sony animated films, as well as Gingo's Archot (co-produced by SPA) and Cool Spot. With an exception of the titular protagonist, the character designs were based around Geo's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Gingo style. By November 2018, Geo G. considered a possible post-credits scene that can be added continuing its tradition for post-credit scenes. Music On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Lorne Balfe would compose the score for the film. Release Addie was released in the United States on March 1, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019, then on February 22, 2019. The film will be released in China on April 19, 2019. The film is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for mild action and rude humor. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released on July 13, 2018, and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Dog Man. The first official trailer was released on December 14, and was released with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!,'' Aquaman'', Bumblebee, Escape Room, Cilo, and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. An estimated $300 million marketing effort helped promote Addie, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million, making it the biggest-ever campaign for an animated Sony movie, according to executives at the company. Sony's marketing campaign for the film began nine months before its release with the marketing campaign focused on the characters, their unique personalities and the humor of the voice cast via custom media promotions. Sony partnered with more than 100 partners worldwide including tie-ins with McDonald's, Citroën, Ziploc and Panasonic Geo mentioned in April 2018 that the film will be accompanied by a video game inspired by Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. The game, titled Addie: A Journey in Paradise, was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows on February 26, 2019. An Addie play set featuring Addie McCallister and Harold Penn as playable characters is going to be made available for Gingo Dimension Twist, which is set for release on April 18, 2019. Trailer response The film's first trailer has received a mixed to positive reception from critics, with many of whom said that the film is a major improvement over The Emoji Movie and praised the storytelling and animation, but some criticized its recycled minor character from The Emoji Movie as the protagonist of the film. The second trailer received a more positive reception from critics, with many of whom said that the film has more humor and heart than The Emoji Movie with more better-looking animation as well. Home media Addie will be released on Digital HD on May 28, 2019 and DVD, Blu-ray and 4K UHD Blu-ray on June 18, 2019 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. All releases will include a new short film Boon Time. Reception Box office As of April 10, 2019, Addie has grossed $303.1 million in the United States and Canada and $422.5 million other territories for a worldwide total of $725.6 million. On March 3, 2019, the film surpassed The Emoji Movie's lifeline worldwide total of $217.9 million. On March 9, 2019, the film surpassed Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse to become Sony Pictures Animation's highest grossing film of all time domestically. On March 15, 2019, the film surpassed The Smurfs ''to become the highest grossing Sony Pictures Animation film of all time worldwide. United States and Canada In the United States and Canada, ''Addie held early screenings at 1,000 theaters on February 16, 2019, and grossed $2.3 million, which is the highest advanced screening total of all time for a Sony film. The film was released alongside A Madea Family Funeral and Chaos Walking, and was initially projected to gross $55–60 million at 4,025 theaters in its opening weekend with rivals projecting a $40 million opening. However, after making $43.2 million on its first day (including $11.8 million from Thursday night previews) which is the biggest of all time for a Sony Pictures Animation film, estimates were raised to $90–110 million. The film ended up grossing $123.4 million in its opening weekend, which is Sony Pictures Animation's biggest opening of all time as well as the biggest animated March opening at the time until Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''took the record three weeks later with it's $152.9 million opening. The film dropped by 72% on its second Friday ($12.04 million). In its second weekend, the film dropped a huge 69.5% (steeper than ''The Emoji Movie's 51.1%) to $37.6 million and fell to second place behind newcomer Captain Marvel ($153.4 million). In its third weekend, the film dropped 45% and grossed $20.6 million while remaining in second place. The film grossed $10.5 million in its fourth weekend while dropping 49% and landing in fourth place. The film grossed $9.2 million in its fifth weekend while dropping to fifth place and dropped to seventh in its sixth weekend grossing $4.8 million while crossing $300 million domestically. Internationally In the United Kingdom, the film had preview screenings on its opening night on February 21, 2019, grossing £1.84 mi ($2.1 million) from 575 venues. It went on to gross $11.3 million from 1,250 screens in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office. It made $5.5 million in its second weekend, finishing second at the box office behind animated newcomer Paradoria 2 ($15.7 million). It made $2.3 million in its third weekend. In other territories, the film made $98.4 million internationally along side it's North American opening. As of March 14, 2019, the biggest overseas markets are the United Kingdom ($43.2 million), Japan ($21.3 million), Australia ($19.3 million), Germany ($18.3 million), and Russia ($12.6 million). Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Addie holds an approval rating of 94% based on 312 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "As a more welcoming standalone spin-off of the disastrous Emoji Movie, Addie earns itself an unexpected ✔." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 79 out of 100, based on 49 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale (up from the predecessor's "F"). Expanded franchise Sequel and prequel In April 2018, Geo stated that there were ideas for a planned Addie franchise if the film was a box office success. On March 7, 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Geo returning to write and direct. Geo has also announced that a prequel film based on the Forest of Feelings animals is in production as well. On April 10, 2019, Sony Pictures Animation announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on May 27, 2022. Television series On February 28, 2019, it was confirmed that a television series based on Addie will be produced for GingoDirect.Category:EvanRocks Wiki